


Hearts and Secrets

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur is left out of the loop on more than one love secret . <br/>-<br/><b>Prompt from dirtydreamer:</b> #28. Arthur comes to know that his friend Merlin is planning to ask someone to be his valentine. He is insanely jealous and teases him mercilessly to cover it up. On top of that, Merlin refuses to tell him who the mystery person is... Bonus points for a cute song being involved! <br/>-<br/><b>Written for Merlin Writer's Theme: Valentines</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Secrets

**Hearts and Secrets**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgan  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Arthur is left out of the loop on more than one love secret .   
**Word Count:** 1449  
 **Prompt from dirtydreamer:** #28. Arthur comes to know that his friend Merlin is planning to ask someone to be his valentine. He is insanely jealous and teases him mercilessly to cover it up. On top of that, Merlin refuses to tell him who the mystery person is... Bonus points for a cute song being involved!  
 **Written for Merlin Writer's Theme: Valentines**

 

 

 **Hearts and Secrets**  
Arthur looked up from his desk and saw Merlin talking to Gwen. It wouldn’t have been that unusual but it was the fourth time in as many days. She was also blushing.

Arthur scowled and tried to focus on the earnings report he had to finish. He failed. He realized that he wasn’t going to get anything done until he found out why Merlin was flirting with Gwen. His Gwen.

After making a half sigh half growl noise, he went out into the cubicles to see what Merlin was really up to. Gwen was still standing with Merlin when he walked up.

“Merlin have you finished the filing I gave you?” Arthur asked. He smiled at Gwen.

“Yes. I did.” Merlin grinned at him. “I was on my way to get you a cup of tea. I had to ask Gwen a question first.”

“What question?” Arthur looked at Gwen who was still blushing

“It’s personal.” Merlin tried to walk away but Arthur grabbed him by the arm. “Hey!?”

“What kind of personal question would you have to be asking Gwen?” Arthur said.

“She’s a girl.” Merlin said cryptically.

“Yes she is. She’s also my girlfriend.” Arthur said. “What was the question?”

“Arthur, leave him be. It wasn’t anything rude. He just needed a woman’s perspective. He has a date for Valentine’s Day.” Gwen said as she gave Arthur an admonishing look.

“Merlin has a date? The poor girl!” Arthur shook his head and let Merlin’s arm go. “Why didn’t you ask me?”

“You’re not a girl.” Merlin grinned.

Gwen giggled. “Definitely not!”

Arthur scrunched his face up. “Who is the poor girl anyway?”

“I’m not telling.” Merlin shut his lips tight.

“Gwen will tell me.” Arthur smiled his best charming smile at her.

Gwen pressed her lips together and shook her head ‘no’.

“Will somebody tell me already!” Arthur was getting a little annoyed at both of them. “I know it’s the mental blonde in accounting.”

“No. She has a crush on you not me and her name is Vivian.” Merlin told him.

“Then it’s the Goth girl in the mail room.” Arthur was sure that she was the one. He grinned proudly.

“No. It’s not her either.” Merlin said. “Her name is Freya by the way. You really need to get to know people’s names.”

Arthur glared at him. “What for?”

Gwen was about to burst into laughter at any moment. She was about to tell Arthur to stop but she found it all very amusing.

“I’m going to bring you a biscuit or two with that tea. I think you must be lightheaded.” Merlin moved out of Arthur’s reach before he could grab him again.

“Who is she?” Arthur asked Gwen.

“I don’t know he wouldn’t tell me either. He is going all out for her so it must be someone special. I didn’t know he was dating anyone.” Gwen said.

“Neither did I and I live with the sneaky bastard.” Arthur said.

Gwen giggled. “Curiosity killed the cat, Arthur.”

“Hmm I thought it was a lorry there at the end.” Arthur winked at her.

“That was horrible.” Gwen frowned at him. “Go back to work we have dinner plans remember?”

Arthur nodded. “I can’t wait for dessert.”

“Keep being a prat and all you will get is a soggy biscuit and I’ll get a headache.” Gwen turned and walked away before Arthur could respond.

Arthur went back to his desk and to finish his paperwork so he could leave on time for his date with Gwen. He sat down and looked at his cluttered desk.

Arthur found a cup of tea and the two biscuits on a napkin beside it. He took a sip of tea and bit into a biscuit and pouted about being left out of the secret. 

A few hours later Arthur and Gwen sat at their favorite Thai restaurant and shared from the two plates in front of them.

“Are you really not going to tell me?” Arthur asked.

“Tell you what?” Gwen popped a piece of chicken in her mouth.

“You know who Merlin is dating and you should tell me. I’m your boyfriend.” Arthur leaned forward and whispered. “I’ve seen you naked.”

Gwen’s eyes got big. She took a sip of her drink and leaned forward.

“I’ve seen you naked too and I don’t know who she is.” Gwen whispered. “He wouldn’t say.”

Arthur leaned back in his chair. “Damn the sneaky bastard. There aren’t that many girls he even knows.”

“How do you know? He could have met a new girl at the market or the cinema.” Gwen said. “Do you want that last piece of chicken?”

“No. Go ahead.” Arthur looked at her. “I wonder who she is. This is killing me. I want to know.”

“So do I but he just won’t say.” Gwen speared the chicken with her fork. “I can’t believe he won’t tell us. Well I can believe he won’t tell you because you always take the piss out of him.”

“He’s my best mate. We have been best mates since boarding school. I was the only one that would talk to him that first year because he was a scholarship student.” Arthur said.

“I’m glad you did.” Gwen took another sip of her drink. “I’m about to burst.”

“What is with you and the eating lately?” Arthur looked at her suspiciously.

“I don’t know. I’m just hungry all the time. Take me home. It’s getting late and we have that staff meeting in the morning.” Gwen said as she put her napkin on the table.

“What about dessert?” Arthur asked as he pulled out his wallet.

“I’m too full for dessert.” Gwen said. “Oh! You didn’t mean food, did you?”

Arthur blushed.

“I’m too full for that too but you can stay over and snuggle with me.” Gwen smiled at him.

Arthur pouted. “I guess snuggling is better than sleeping by myself.”

“Yes it is and be happy about it.” Gwen said. “Maybe I’m coming down with something.”

“I hope not. We’ve been snogging and eating off the same plates.” Arthur wrinkled his nose. “I guess I already have it too then.”

Gwen nodded and giggled. “Yes you do.”

The next day Merlin was late for work. He came in tired and rushed, two hours late to be exact.

“Merlin where have you been?” Arthur asked from the doorway of his office.

“Sorry! I had my date last night and it kinda carried over to this morning.” Merlin said with a big grin.

Gwen came around the corner and leaned on the top of Merlin’s cubicle. “How did she like it?”

“She loved it and she said to tell you thank you for helping me.” Merlin turned on his computer to get to work.

“So are you going to tell us who she is now?” Arthur asked.

“Uh… well… I don’t know.” Merlin blushed. “I think I want to live a while longer.”

“What does that even mean?” Arthur asked.

Gwen’s attention was drawn to the door. “Oh no Merlin! It better not have been.”

“Huh?” Arthur turned to see his sister walking toward them. “Morgana, what are you doing here?”

“Merlin was in such a hurry this morning that he forgot this.” Morgana looped a necktie around Merlin’s neck and gave his a hot wet kiss.

“Thanks.” Merlin said. His cheeks were red.

“Don’t mention it. Although, I should have just kept it since I will be seeing you tonight and tomorrow morning.” Morgana smiled seductively at him.

“I think I’m going to be ill.” Arthur said as he closed his eyes. “She’s my sister.”

“She is a girl.” Merlin said. “A very hot, sexy, and flexible girl.”

“Indeed!” Morgana laughed. “You’re pretty flexible yourself there, sweetie.”

“Don’t listen to Arthur. I just gave him the flu or something.” Gwen said as she grabbed Arthur’s arm and started to pull him towards his office.

Arthur stared at his sister and Merlin flirting as Gwen dragged him back to the office.

“Don’t kill him.” Gwen said as she shoved him inside and shut the door.

“That’s my sister!”

“Yes and they seem to really get on.” Gwen said. “Let them be please. We are going to need them.”

“Why?” Arthur was confused.

“I’m pregnant. Happy Valentine’s Day Arthur!” Gwen looked apologetic.

Arthur pulled Gwen into his arms and whispered. “I love you and that was a brilliant gift. I’m glad I got you that teddy bear now.”  

Gwen giggled. She gave him a squeeze.

He looked at Morgana and Merlin then back at Gwen. He didn’t know which was a bigger shock but it didn’t matter. Today was the day for love. 


End file.
